


Be My Avatar

by EveNz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Avatar, Boyfriends, Comedy, Dare, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveNz/pseuds/EveNz
Summary: Taehyun and Beomgyu were bored at home one day. So they decided to play a game of “Avatar”. The loser of the game will have to grant the winner a wish. What could be the wish?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Be My Avatar

Two teenagers were watching the TV in the living room of their dorms, with one lying on the other’s lap.

“Taehyun ah. It’s so boring. Everyone is doing their own things while the two of us are just slacking away.” Beomgyu said.

Currently, Yeonjun is at the studio recording his solo cover, Soobin is at his room playing games while Kai is at the convenience store buying snacks for the dorm

“Then, what do you want to do?.” Taehyun looked down at the boy on his lap.

“Let’s play something fun!” Beomgyu shot up from his lying position. “I read about a game that someone made up, called “Avatar”. They say that it is quite fun to play with your friends.”

“But I’m not your friend. I’m your boyfriend.” Taehyun snickered at Beomgyu.

“That does not matter! You and I are bored right now so we should entertain ourselves with a game!” Beomgyu pouted at Taehyun, hoping that his boyfriend would agree to play with him.

“You know that I can’t reject you when you give me such a cute look.” Taehyun patted Beomgyu’s head, as if he was a puppy.

“Okay! The rules are, one person will be the master and the other will be the avatar! The master will give 3 commands to the avatar and the avatar has to follow the commands. Then after the round, we will switch. The person who is able to complete more commands will be the winner! So we will need to make up difficult commands where the other person will feel the need to reject! The loser will grant the winner a wish.” Beomgyu explained the rules excitedly.

Taehyun was just staring at Beomgyu endearingly while he watched his boyfriend ramble on.

“Let’s do it then. So, scissors, paper, stone to decide who takes which role first?” Taehyun suggested.

“Okay. Scissors, paper, stone!” Beomgyu shouted.

The two of them chose their pick and Taehyun won with “stone”.

“Yay! Then I shall be the master first! Avatar Beomgyu.” Taehyun stood up as he stretched out his hand for Beomgyu to hold.

Beomgyu held Taehyun’s hand to stand up.

“Just to tell you that I ain’t losing this! So, what is my first command?” Beomgyu said confidently as he looked at Taehyun.

“Hmm let me think…” There were only 3 commands so Taehyun had to be wise.

“Ding Dong!” The doorbell rang.

“Can someone open the door for me? My hands are full!” Kai shouted from the other side of the door.

Taehyun suddenly thought of an idea.

“How about this. I open the door, then you will have to scare Kai.” Taehyun gave his first command to Beomgyu.

“Oh that is a piece of cake for me. You’re taking this too lightly Tae.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

“You will have to scare him enough for him to let out his inner dolphin. If not then it’s a fail.” Taehyun added.

“Sure. I do this on a daily basis anyways. Let’s do it.” Beomgyu rushed Taehyun to open the door.

“Anyone there?!” Kai was still shouting from the other side.

“Hyuka! I’ll open the door for you!” Taehyun shouted back at him.

When the door was opened, Kai was seen with two big bags of items.

“Come in.” Taehyun said with a calm tone.

“Taehyunnie! The convenience store was so busy today!” Kai said as he walked in.

“It seems like everyone is stocking up---AHHHHHHHHHH!” It was a high pitch sound that could hurt anyone’s eardrums. 

Beomgyu, who was hiding in the blind spot, ran up to Kai and gave him a little push.

Kai let out his dolphin cry as his butt hit the ground.

“Oh my god Kai! Are you alright?” Taehyun laughed a little before he picked up his best friend.

“Beomgyu hyung! Why do you always do this to me?” Kai complained while he stood up with the bags of items.

“Sorry! But I swear that I did not use much force on you. You happen to fall on your own.” Beomgyu was not giving a care that Kai fell while he was still busy laughing at Kai.

“You’re mean!” Kai huffed before he went to the kitchen to store the items he bought.

“It was a success Taehyun!” Beomgyu smiled proudly at his boyfriend.

“Hey, but that was mean of you to keep laughing at Kai. Poor Kai.” Taehyun said.

Beomgyu felt as if he was getting lectured by Taehyun so he zipped his mouth.

“Hmm... Second command…” Taehyun looked into the kitchen as he thought of the second command.

“Apologise to Kai sincerely and help him to unpack the items.” Taehyun pointed towards Kai who was still busy with the food he bought.

“Okay! Sure do!” Beomgyu brightened up as he went into the kitchen to help Kai.

Taehyun stood at the same spot, still within sight of Kai and Beomgyu.

Taehyun knew that Beomgyu was so excited with the game that he did not apologise sincerely.

He was afraid that Kai would really be angry at Beomgyu for the prank so he thought that it is a good opportunity for them to make up.

He smiled at the two who were having a fun chat while they stored all of the items into place.

“Done! What’s for the third command?” Beomgyu skipped out of the kitchen towards Taehyun.

“Let’s see… There’s still Soobin hyung.” Taehyun thinks. “Disturb Soobin hyung mid-game and make him lose.”

Honestly, Taehyun admits that it was an evil idea for both Soobin and Beomgyu.

“NO! Soobin hyung will kill me!” Beomgyu upright showed that he was unwilling to do this.

“That means that you are going to fail your third command.” Taehyun smirked at Beomgyu as he knew that Beomgyu would take the bait.

“I’M NOT GIVING UP WITHOUT TRYING!” Beomgyu shouted at Taehyun. “I can do it!”

“Go on, Soobin hyung is in the room right now.” Taehyun pointed towards the room Soobin is in, ushering Beomgyu to go ahead.

Beomgyu, with a determined mindset, opened the door and walked into the room.

Inside the room, keyboard keys pressing and mouse clicking was all that could be heard.

Soobin was so focused on the game that he was staring straight into the screen, not noticing that he has unwelcome guests.

“Ugh… This is a bad idea.” Beomgyu thought.

Beomgyu looked back at Taehyun, silently begging him to let him off this one.

As expected, Taehyun shook his head and tilted his head towards Soobin, as to tell Beomgyu to do it.

Beomgyu sighed as he walked closer, step by step, afraid of waking up the wolf in Soobin.

“NOO!! I LOST!!” Soobin shouted loudly, breaking the silence. 

Beomgyu was surprised at the sudden uproar that he flinched and dashed out of there immediately.

“I admit defeat on this one… I can’t do it.” Beomgyu was giving puppy eyes to Taehyun.

“Okay. Then, you have completed two commands. It’s your turn to give me commands.” Taehyun said while he blushed at Beomgyu’s shining eyes on him.

“I have already thought of something! Let’s go to the company to complete your commands!” Beomgyu held Taehyun’s arm and dragged him towards the front door of their dorm.

“Huh? Oh you cheeky little bear.” Taehyun giggled as he put on his shoes.

After they have taken their phones and put on their shoes, off they go to the company.

Beomgyu guided Taehyun all the way to the room that they are familiar with. It was the area where there is a big sofa and it is the common spot for their vlives.

“You remember this spot where I accidentally drew into the wall?” Beomgyu pointed at the faint black mark on the white wall that still could be seen.

“Yeah. You’re dumb enough to draw onto the wall.” Taehyun laughed at his own words.

“Hey! Stop laughing at my mistake! This is your first command.” Beomgyu paused. “Write “Bang PD, I love you” on the wall over my mark.”

“Oh, that’s all? Sure. Marker please.” Taehyun asked for a marker from Beomgyu.

Beomgyu was shocked that Taehyun had agreed to it so easily. He whipped out the marker that was hidden in his pocket, and placed it on Taehyun’s hand.

Taehyun grabbed it, went up onto the couch, and started writing whatever Beomgyu told him to.

Now the wall had the words “Bang PD, I love you” on it, making Beomgyu’s original mark look insignificant. 

“Why did you agree to it so easily?” Beomgyu had a confused expression on his face.

“I will ask Jin sunbaenim to cover me up later.” Taehyun gave Beomgyu a smug look, indicating victory.

“Since when did you and sunbaenim get so close?!” Beomgyu asked.

“Aww. Don’t be jealous. Let’s move on to the next command.” Taehyun avoided the question, wanting to keep it a secret.

“Hmpf. Let’s walk around the place while I think of something.” Beomgyu said with his arms crossed.

“Stop trying so hard to look angry. You’re not fierce at all.” Taehyun giggled.

As they walked around the building, they walked past a studio where Jimin is currently in.

“Is sunbaenim recording on vlive right now?” Beomgyu asked.

“He might be.” Taehyun replied.

“Oh right! Your second command is to disturb sunbaenim’s vlive! I bet you can’t do that!” Beomgyu said to Taehyun with a big smile.

“Hmm… This will be difficult but it’s possible.” Taehyun moved to the front of the studio’s door.

“What?! You’re actually going to do it?” Beomgyu was bewildered at Taehyun’s decision.

Knock, knock. Taehyun knocked on the studio’s door.

Jimin was seen looking at the door, while walking towards them.

“Hello! How are my babies doing?” Jimin greeted them happily.

“Good afternoon sunbaenim! Beomgyu hyung and I are doing good. We just wanted to come and say hi.” Taehyun spoke with a clear, respectful voice.

Beomgyu was shocked to the core as he watched Taehyun talking to Jimin.

“Oh, you’re welcome to visit me anytime! You can be my guest for the vlive!” Jimin said enthusiastically.

“Thank you sunbaenim, but we are on a mission right now so we will not disturb you any longer! Good bye!” Taehyun said as he pulled Beomgyu away.

“Okay! See you next time!” Jimin said as he went back into the studio.

To say that Taehyun was not nervous at all was a lie. That is why he pulled Beomgyu away with him, not wanting to hold his nervousness in anymore.

“Wow Kang Taehyun. You’ve gotten so brave now.” Beomgyu was amused by Taehyun’s performance.

“Of course. I have to do this to earn my wish from you.” Taehyun sparked the competitiveness between them.

Taehyun has to fail the last command so that they would at least tie. Or else, Beomgyu will be the loser.

“Okay, I will make the last command impossible.” Beomgyu said.

“Nothing’s impossible for me. Kang Taehyun will not lose.” Taehyun said with confidence.

“Let’s go find Yeonjun hyung.” Beomgyu was dragging Taehyun around the bighit building to find the studio Yeonjun is at.

After a while, they found Yeonjun at their usual recording studio.

“Hey hyung! Have you completed the recording?” Beomgyu asked as they barged into the studio.

“Oh Beomgyu! Taehyun! Yes, I’m done with the recording. What brings you here? Did you miss me?” Yeonjun asked them.

“Oh hell no.” Beomgyu laughed. “Taehyun here wants to have an arm wrestle with you.”

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu wide eyed. Beomgyu just said it without letting Taehyun prepare at all.

“Your third command is to win Yeonjun hyung in arm wrestling.” Beomgyu whispered into Taehyun’s ears.

Up till now, Taehyun has never won against Yeonjun since he still needs a lot of time to catch up with Yeonjun’s strength.

“I don’t understand the sudden visit just for an arm wrestle but sure. Come, Taehyun!” Yeonjun called for Taehyun to move to the table in the studio.

Yeonjun sat on one of the chairs as Taehyun sat opposite of him.

“Damn. I will need to think of something to complete this command.” Taehyun thought to himself.

Both of them linked their hands together, preparing to start the match.

“Okay! The winner will be decided with just one round.” Beomgyu held both of their hands still in the middle.

“Start!” As soon as Beomgyu said that, both Yeonjun and Taehyun put in all of their strength.

They were almost tied as their hands stayed in the middle. But Taehyun knew that he couldn’t hold it for long so he had to use a dirty method to win this game.

“Yeonjun hyung! If you don’t let me win, I’ll tell Soobin hyung that you were the one who ate all of his bread last night!” Taehyun threatened Yeonjun.

“WAIT, WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!” Yeonjun was very surprised but scared at the same time that he lost focus on the match.

Taehyun took the chance to slam their hands down, taking the win for this match.

“Thanks hyung! We will be leaving now! Bye!” Taehyun grabbed Beomgyu as they walked out of the studio.

“WAIT! KANG TAEHYUN!” Yeonjun’s voice was unheard by both of them.

When Taehyun managed to find a quieter spot, he turned around to face a grumpy Beomgyu.

“Taehyun! You cheated! That doesn’t count!” Beomgyu felt unfair that Taehyun had won like this.

“There wasn’t a rule that said that I couldn’t cheat. I won using my smart brain.” Taehyun rebutted him.

Beomgyu looked away from Taehyun, still mad at him.

“Come on. You were the one who requested to play this game. Now that you have lost, grant your boyfriend a wish.” Taehyun held both of Beomgyu’s hands as he looked at him.

“Fine. What is it?” Beomgyu turned back to look at Taehyun.

“Be my avatar for the rest of my life.” Taehyun closed in the distance as he talked in a soft voice.

“What does that even mean?” Beomgyu was too flustered as Taehyun was leaning too close to him.

“Your first command is to kiss me.” Taehyun gazed into Beomgyu’s eyes, waiting for him to respond.

“...” Beomgyu had no words to say as he connected their lips.

It was only for a second before Beomgyu disconnected their lips.

“That was not a kiss. That was a peck.” Taehyun said, unsatisfied.

“If you want a kiss then let’s do that back at the dorms… We are at the company right now.” Beomgyu was too embarrassed to look at Taehyun any longer.

Taehyun admits that it was fun to tease his boyfriend but he was feeling nice enough to let him off this time.

“Okay, let’s head back to the dorms now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was just a random idea I had which then I wrote it into a one shot. Leave Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed it! Check out my other works!


End file.
